The Chains That Bind
by IamNoctron
Summary: War has separated the Espeons and Umbreon clans for decades, scourging the forest of Mt. Hakobe with blood. Yet inevitably, humans had intervened, and now one particular Espeon would have to escape their grasps. Taken from his home, and with other lives in his hands, he must find his way back. Witness the rise of the new type of Pokemon, and the heart-breaking tragedies of Logan...
1. Logan

**Chapter 1: Logan**

I gazed silently at the now rising sun, feeling the warmth the fiery rays gave off as it touched my fur. There was a pinkish glow that lustered off the clouds that replaced the dark colours it held not too long ago when the sun has yet to reveal itself. Breaking into the horizon, showing off its magnificent colours, signalling a new day, a new dawn for us Espeons.

And out there somewhere, at this very moment, _they_ might now be concluding their now passed night. Our rivals. Our foes. The little devils that they are.

_Umbreons_, I thought.

I stood slowly from my lying position, stretching for a moment, and then made my way down the small hill I was comfortably crested on. The land was so vast that even when I already knew how big this land would be, I gazed all around just to see the vastness of it. The hills where I laid moments ago expanded further north, and from afar I can see tall human buildings and structures that poked out, and the roads that led to them. The only human settlements in this small area. We avoided them as much as we can, and we are fully aware that they are capable of "capturing" any living Pokémon in this forest and claim it as their own. I saw it happen once, when I accidentally saw a lone Poochyena in the midst of the battle with a human's Pokémon. They were so strong that the fight it gave was pathetic, and it was captured in no time, seeing it being forced into that red and white ball the humans called "Pokeball". How do they even _fit_ in there?

I cannot imagine how it would feel to have your life suddenly taken away from you. In just one moment, being at the wrong place at the wrong time, separated from your loved ones, forced to become some humans pet. You would have your freedom taken away from you. The only thing I treasure in this freaking world.

And that reason alone is enough to make me hate every single one of them.

Anyway.

As the hills become less and less northward, the mountains stood, so far from us that they might just take forever if you are to reach them. They continued and spread in opposite directions. Then there's the forest, where I was now headed, spreading out for miles and miles, covering at least half the land.

There had been rumours that another human city was located at the other side of the mountain. Bigger that the one nearest to us. If that were true, then I was glad that the mountain separated us.

I entered the first patch of tress that concealed me so easily it would have looked like I had disappeared altogether, away from the sun's watchful eye. Immediately the forest smell hit my nose. A tang of mint and dew. Signs of winter fast approaching. I delved in deeper, looking around as I if know this place like I know myself. I know what I am. And I do.

I am Logan, and I am an Espeon. The son of Nox, my father, and Elinir, my mom, who I didn't even got the chance to meet, who died when I was just little. Nox would tell me that I was the best thing that could have ever been given to him and my mom, that I was important to them as they were to each other. And the Umbreons took her away from him, from us... and killed her. Even if he tried to hide the grief that was still clearly eating him alive, even if he tried to hide it from me for my sake, he vowed to mom that he would protect me.

And I promised my mom, wherever she was, that I would avenge her.

Someday…

I live here in Hakobe Forest, inside the Espeon pack. Enclosed with boundaries and rules, a _lot_ of rules, order had been maintained so far. Our leader, Maximus, made sure of that. But the only thing the Espeon and Umbreon pack had both agreed on was war. I had seen one in first hand when Umbreons suddenly raided our home, where they killed my mom. You would have to be at least two years old to participate in a war, to become a soldier, to ensure that you have enough experience and wisdom. I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but I turned two yesterday, which my dad was not too happy about, even if it was inevitable. Even he had joined the war, and I could see it in him, in his eyes…

The eyes of a soldier.

The eyes of a murderer…

I could see how he tried to smile, to convince me that everything is alright. But that would be harder if you got blood on your paws, wouldn't it? But I believed him, seeing as I was but a small kit back then. And he would hate seeing his only son look the same as him or any other soldier. It would definitely break him…

But I didn't care.

War means killing, right?

It's my chance to avenge my mom.

My chance to kill them all.

Our conflict between the Umbreons had gone since before my generation, maybe a decade or so. And as I entered the Espeon pack, its effects are written in all of their faces. Hunger, for they could not hunt without the risk of Umbreon attacks, was our main problem since forever. You could see their ribs poke at their chests, seeing their frail and stick-like legs that looked like it would break anytime at how thin they were. Though that was only some, and they were adults at most. Others aren't as unlucky. You can tell that they were being fed, especially the kits that play around the area, but clearly not enough.

The area had multitudes of small caves or dens that sheltered all of us. Mine is located at the very tip if the area. Moss and grass sprung up from above the cave openings and dangle towards the ground, making it look daunting. As I looked around, Espeons go about with their daily lives, acting like nothing was happening, feeling as if they are not involved in a war.

Like this was a time of peace.

And oh how I envy them.

"War only annihilates, Logan…" I remembered my father said once when I had asked him why they were fighting. I was so innocent back then that he actually managed a laugh at my question. If only I was like that at this very moment. Innocence… pure to children, but becomes Reality as they grow up, slapping them in the face at how wrong to think that everything was okay, "War only annihilates, even if they say that through war we would find peace."

Here in the pack, the only thing that kept everyone from killing themselves, or rather what kept them lively was their noise. They speak with everyone, talking about problems, news, gossips and other boring stuff. Noise doesn't run out. It's like an endless chorus of voices. Our voices. And because of that everyone here knows everyone.

I continued on, not looking at the children and others as they casted quick glances at me. Other that what they were saying, I could hear what they were thinking. What all Espeons here were thinking. Their thoughts muddled together. I know it's wrong, an invasion of privacy. But sometimes you can't help it. I am a Psychic Pokémon after all.

_**War is here… war is here…**_

_**I'm hungry…**_

_**Damn children! Damn Umbreons!**_

_**Where's food, mom?**_

_**Dad, where's mom?**_

_**Why did he have to die? What did I do to deserve this?!**_

_**WHY?**_

_**WHY?**_

_**GOD DAMMIT WHY?!**_

My head suddenly began to throb and I closed my thoughts, too overwhelmed not at the sheer volume of it, but at what they feel while thinking it. Their emotions… my god it scared me. Anger, spite, sorrow, regret, grief, annoy… Pure hated. And by these emotions they sought only one thing. The only thing that would make everything that they are right now disappear into something new and better. I can tell, because it is what I also wanted. What everyone wanted.

Relief…

_War only annihilates, Logan_. I thought.

I glanced to my left, and the biggest cave stood there, it's large gaping entrance looking almost inviting. Cave of the Sun. It served as a war-room for the army and inside stood Maximus, along with his top-notch generals, no doubt planning a strategy in the war. I've got the hand it to them. Especially Maximus. He definitely knows how plan a war, much more fight. I saw him kill five Umbreons by himself once. A great fighter no doubt. But he stays behind enemy fire. Wouldn't want to risk his own life.

But for most, it was not an act of cowardice. "He's too valuable to be sent to enemy fire." Said some. I don't know if I with them agree or not. He is one of the smartest ever to lead, but right now, he's the only one. _Too valuable_, I thought. His son died on his first battle, and he grieved. They all did. But he kept his head, and led us to near victory.

Just near.

I was so deep in thinking that when I glanced in front of me, we were already inside my den. My home. Home sweet home. It's nothing special, just a small cave with little holes in the ceiling for sunlight to enter, but provided shade as well. Two large clumps of feathers and moss were on the floor, which we use as our bed, my father and I.

I looked around but dad was nowhere to be seen. I didn't saw him come out of the den either. Must be hunting for food. I couldn't remember when I last ate, and my stomach growled. Damn, I should have searched for food. Might as well go back. I stepped outside my den−

And suddenly it's quiet−

No noise−

No voices−

I looked around− and everyone was frozen stiff. What the hell is happe−?

Then I sensed it−

Coming through the trees−

Coming towards us−

In broad daylight−

Damn−

Umbreons.

* * *

Hello readers! First of all, thanks for reading this ff :) Please review so I would know how I'm doing. If there are any errors, feel free to tell me via pm or review.


	2. War

**Hey there! :) First of all, thanks for reading my story. And for those who wants me to update sooner, I'm afraid that would be a problem. There are a _lot_ of school activities I need to finish so expect updates at later dates.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: War**

"Everyone! Get inside The Cave!" I heard someone shout to my left. I turned around and saw Maximus, already on his feet, giving orders. His voice was so powerful that everyone immediately followed his command, the others scrambling towards the Cave of the Sun. "Alpha, Beta and Gamma, follow my lead and drive them back! Delta, stay with the others inside the cave! Protect them at all cost!" His generals are already on the move, their respective teams assembling behind them.

I saw soldiers gather beside Maximus, already in formation. The civilians wasted no time in fleeing, the Deltas corralling them inside and guarding the entrance. I caught a glimpse of a soldier at the mouth of the Cave, and I stared at him in the eye. He couldn't have been much older than I am. And I can see fear in them. He's terrified, yet willing to fight. A trait of what a soldier should be. The Umbreons were at the main grounds already. I turned around to see and−

Oh god−

There... there's a _lot_ of them−

Coming at us−

Maybe fifty−

Sixty−

Black figures _still_ pouring out of the trees. Their blood red eyes glinting in sunlight. Fangs barred, claws unsheathed, yellow rings in contrast with their slick black fur, they were charging at us, screaming angrily. It was clear that war was upon us.

Again.

But we were way outnumbered. Three against one at the most. Even if we were to win against this wave, there's still a possibility of another.

A realization occurred to me then, something I dearly hope to be false. I glance at Maximus. He was thinking the same thing, seeing him cast glances at each mouth of the caves rather than the approaching army of Umbreons, looking very troubled. Suddenly an Espeon emerged from the Cave, fighting off the Deltas that were trying to calm her down. And what she screamed confirmed my thoughts.

"Please! My daughter is still inside our den!"

She pointed towards a cave near the east edge, the one closest to the boundaries. The one nearest to the Umbreons. She tried desperately to free herself, thrashing madly at the soldiers, screaming at them to let her go. Maximus' gazed at the mother, then at the cave she pointed. I followed his look, looking for any signs of movement, frantically finding any brown figures in their den. Trying to find who was surely an Eevee kit. The cave was no larger than ours, but with a smaller entrance. Only few vines dangled at the mouth, with moss covering most of the outside. But I can't see anyth−

"Mom?"

A small Eevee poked her head out of the cave, taking in the scene in front of her, looking very much confused at what was happening. Her eyes darted at the passing Umbreons, no doubt not knowing that they could kill her easily if anyone of them saw her.

"Kira!" The mother shouted, thrashing even more.

"Mom?" she asked again.

And that's when both armies clashed.

* * *

Chaos immediately unfolded. Maximus broke eye contact with the small Eevee and began giving out orders to their generals at whom and how to attack. Despite our major disadvantage against dark types, most of the training done by soldiers were to enhance their physical combat skills, rather that enhancing their psychic powers, though that field is also considered important. The Espeons lashed out with power, striking down the Umbreons in front, at the same time dodging their Dark type attacks. Speed and strength are key attributes needed so you'll have a chance against them.

The Deltas stayed inside the Cave, guarding the entrance, but you can see that they were itching to join the battle. The mother was _still_ trying to scramble out of the Cave, and still being held by two other Espeons. The crowd behind them cowered inside, just watching the battle unfold and wishing that they survive this day.

I can't imagine how scared they must feel right now...

From the grunts, roars and shouts, I can still hear Kira shouting desperately for her mother. Oh how I wish she would just calm down so she wouldn't catch any attention. I began to weave my way through the battle, dodging claws and attacks. I need to get to her.

And fast.

Umbreons scattered all around the forest grounds, slashing their way through the Espeon lines. Pools of blood were already forming everywhere, seeping through fallen bodies of both species. Right beside me, I saw an Espeon slash his razor sharp claws through an enemy's head, its blood splattering on my face.

He crumpled beside me, his blood-red eyes staring emptily at me; three slash marks almost ripped them out of his skull.

"Mom!"

Kira's voice sounded loudly a few yards from me, sounding so terrified that I began to run immediately. I squeezed my way through fighting Pokémon and bodies that were ever piling up. I ran as fast as I can, dearly hoping that no one pays any attention to me. The crimson-tang of blood in the air was thick and suffocating. My ragged breaths barely audible as the battle went on−

Then I found myself being tackled on the ground.

The air was pushed out of my lungs as I skid farther to my left and left me coughing. I opened my eyes slowly and I looked up−

And an Umbreon was on top of me, eyes crazed with anger, shouting loudly.

His claws inches away from slashing my throat.

* * *

My instincts kicked in and found myself forcing myself upwards as hard as I can. With a grunt I bashed my head against his and felt the pain almost immediately. He staggered backward, completely dazed, his paw holding his temple. Without knowing it I ran towards him and rammed him against a tree. I heard a few bones crack at the force of it, and he crumpled on the ground. Unconscious but not dead.

I stared at him for a few seconds. But only then did I saw how young he was. He was much younger than me. He looked like not even a year old. Why the hell are Pokémon this young doing fighting in a freaking war? I gazed around me, and saw Umbreons fighting, being not older than me. I stared at him one last time and ran at the opposite direction as fast as I can. I didn't dare look back.

"Help!"

The shill cry broke through the air. Kira. I stopped on my tracks glanced at my right where the voice sounded. The cave that her mother pointed was there, right at the edge where the pack and the forest met. And there she was, standing at the mouth of the cave. I ran towards her, almost shouting her name−

And I saw her back away slowly as an Umbreon stepped closer to her.

"Kira!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I broke into an all out run. But she didn't hear me. Her eyes were staring back at the much larger Moonlight Pokémon looming over her. His paws were making its way towards her. I was still yards away from them. Way too far.

And with one swift movement he clasped his paws around her throat.

* * *

"Kira!"

He lifted her up, smiling wickedly. She was making choking sounds, her own paws trying to force against his grip.

He squeezed harder.

"P...pl...ease..." she managed. Tears were rolling down her eyes. Down to her attackers paws. Paws that were still tightening around her neck.

He smashed her towards the ground, his grip _still _not loosening−

Her eyes were starting rolling towards the back of her head−

_Almost there!_

Her struggles were ceasing−

_Damn it!_

Her breaths faltering−

I shouted as loud as I can "GET YOUR FREAKING HANDS OFF HER!"

I tackled him hard, hitting him in the chest. The air in his lungs went out in a startled 'oof!' He flew backwards towards the cave wall, smashing his head at the stone cold rocks. I readied myself for another attack, my front body lowering for a pounce. But he remained there, unconscious. His blood oozing out if his head. I made my way towards Kira, seeing her lie on the ground. Her eyes were closed−

But she's not moving.

I moved closer to her−

She's not even breathing.

_Oh god..._

"Kira?" I said.

Dread filled me then, making my stomach churn with uneasiness. Please let it not be too late. Blood coated her head, her blood, no doubt when he smashed her on the ground. _She's not dead, _I told myself, _she's not freaking dead!_ I put my head at her chest, hoping to find her heartbeat. Please let there be a heartbeat... Please let there be a heartbeat... God please let there be a−

_Thump._

My eyes went wide. I was startled for a second at the sound. Could... could it be...? I remained there, my ears still on her chest to see if I didn't imagine it...

_Thump._

"Kira!"

Relief flooded me then. She's still alive. Kira's still alive. Still unconscious but alive. And she started to breathe again, seeing her chest rise and fall ever so slightly. The fur on her neck was ruffled with some stains of blood. But it looked like she wasn't bleeding anymore. I grazed my paw on her head, her soft brown fur slick and shiny. She looked so young...

I can't bear to think what would happen to her mother of ever she was killed...

I hoisted her towards my back, positioning her so that she wouldn't fall off. Her blood was sticking to my fur, but I didn't mind.

All that matters was she's safe. Now I need to get back to the Cave and give her to her mother. I took one last look at the Umbreon that attacked her, still out cold, his paws coated with her blood. Then I headed outside...


	3. Damned

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Damned**

Everything was still chaos.

Outside the cave was as worse as when I came in. Bodies lie everywhere. Mostly black-furred bodies. Pokémon of pink and black fighting, striking down their opponent with what they were made of. The air had a sweaty, copper smell to it that I want to gag right then and there. I looked around to see if an Umbreon was near us, feeling Kira shift slightly at my back. I turned my attention towards her. She was still out. And I knew right then that she's gonna be alright.

As long as I keep her this war.

And return her to her mother.

My gazed returned to the scene in front of me, seeing the battle unfold. The Cave was at the opposite end of the clearing. I can even see the mouth from here. But between us and the Cave were blood and gore.

Too much blood and gore.

There's no way in hell I'm going in there again now that Kira's with me.

I have to look for another way to get there. I eyed for any opening from the crowd, yet with no such luck. I scanned the area. If you look at it carefully, the battle ground appeared submerged, being encased by small hills. I made my way to the thick patch of trees and bushes that surrounded the place, running ever so quietly. I would have to go around, avoiding all the fighting down below, hoping that I would be unnoticeable.

It would be easy enough.

Adjusting Kira slightly, I slowed my run to a trot.

* * *

There was no sign of Umbreons near here, thank god, hearing no sound other than the shouting and fighting down below, and the occasional snap of the twig. But I won't let my guard down. Not just yet.

My head kept looking from left to right, to my back, then in front. I can't help but feel a bit agitated. It's like at any second an Umbreon might jump at me out of nowhere and rip my freakin' throat out. And by the way things had been going it might actually happen.

Then my stomach growled. I realized I hadn't eaten anything, and completely forgot that I was just about to get breakfast before this all began. And my mind started to play tricks at me. I saw an Umbreon spring suddenly from my left, and I was so surprised that I dropped Kira and stumbled a few feet back. I braced myself from an attack. A second later, the Umbreon was gone.

At least I _think_ it was an illusion.

But it seemed so real...

Then an Espeon suddenly appeared in front of me, at first smiling kindly, looking as if he might help us, after that he exploded to a thousand pieces, his guts flying everywhere.

Now I knew I was hallucinating.

Wiping away an imaginary eyeball stuck to my chest I picked Kira up and continued onwards.

Then he appeared.

He was looking at me, at Kira, and back. He was smiling, his teeth flashing with the morning sun. His paws were covered with blood. Blood I knew was Kira's. Then I saw his blood running down his head and on to the ground. He stepped forward, as if trying to take hold of my throat. I did nothing. After all, he was an illusion. Nothing else.

Why you ask?

Because I killed him.

He stepped closer, his paw swiping my face as to shred me to pieces, and it passed like smoke. The Umbreon stepped back, and began to laugh. He was laughing.

The Umbreon I killed was laughing at me.

And as if a cold wind blew, he disappeared. Just like that.

I realized that I was holding my breath for I few seconds now, so I just remained there for I second. I laid Kira on the ground slowly, took heavy breaths, looked down on the ground, and vomited what little food I had left in me. As well as the inner turmoil I was feeling. And it's making me weaker by the second.

I just stood there for a few moments, not moving, not thinking anything.

Then I righted myself, wiping my snout with the back of my paw. I felt the stickiness of blood on it, not sure where it had come from, but I didn't mind.

It's kill or be killed in a war.

That's the hard truth.

Maybe the only truth...

I hoisted Kira on my back ever so gently. She was still out cold, with no apparent signs of waking up. Except for the slight shifts coming from her, and her soft breaths.

Kira...

It pained me that someone as young as her has to experience all of...this. The blood on her pelt, blood never meant to be spilled, had dried already, sticking on to her fur in clumps. Someone would have to clean her. But maybe later...

I sighed and returned my gaze forward. And I continued on.

* * *

The large tree trunks and thick bushed were large enough to conceal us from down below, so we're unlikely to get spotted. I stopped for a second and peered down below, just to see what was happening, or what was _still_ happening.

Looking down, I saw what I expected to be just chaos.

You can tell that fatigue was already taking its toll on the soldiers. Some were too tired that they couldn't even defend themselves any more, much less fight. Though others were still hacking everyone from left to right with their claws, crazed smiles and laughter etched on their faces as they spattered their enemy's guts all around.

I couldn't imagine what it felt like being them.

I don't want to find out.

And numbers are getting smaller and smaller by the second. Bodies began to pile up high. And down there was already a large pool of blood. By the way things seemed to be going, the Espeons have the upper hand now, and they're driving the Dark Pokémons back, though a fair number of Espeons lie dead on the ground.

I wondered then the faces that I won't be able to see again...

My gaze shifted to the Cave. The Deltas seemed to have joined their comrades, seeing them leading in the front. And there's Maximus leading them, shouting orders like there's no tomorrow. Deep inside the Cave, the civilians still cowered behind, shiver with fear.

The Cave...

It was just a few feet away from us.

A few feet away from safety...

I took one last look below... and continued on—

"Bang!"

The piercing sound filled the air—

And echoed and echoed—

And was followed by silence—

I looked to see what was happening...

And down below the fighting has stopped—

No one was moving—

"Bang!"

Another shot echoed—

And this time it was louder—

And one Espeon yelped in pain. You can hear it in the deafening silence—

I looked at him—

And something was sticking out of his back. Some kind of metal object—

Something made by _them_...

_Oh god no_...

Then he wobbled a few times—

And collapsed on the ground.

I knew immediately what was happening, and I can't tell how terrified I am on how damned the situation had become, and someone voiced it out before I could even react—

"Humans!"

That's right.

Freaking humans.


	4. Fear

**Here's another chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fear**

There's something about sheer, undiluted panic that makes one feel like he's suffocating.

Everyone scrambled from the blood-ridden grounds like ants scurrying their way uphill. Nobody was screaming, nobody was saying anything, the only sounds were panicked breaths and the loud patter of paws on the leave-tainted forest floor. Even Maximus had shut up, seeing him go the other direction. Everyone was terrified, some even passing me and never paying a mind.

And hell they should be.

The only thing Espeons and Umbreons share their views on was their fear of humans. It was _never_ a good sign if any one of us stumbled upon one. You can expect two things two happen to you. One, you get killed (Which, obviously everybody tries to avoid), and two, you get captured (freedom taken away, forced to follow a human for life, forced to battle. Simply put, it's the same as dying).

Humans are a curse.

Within seconds the grounds were empty of Espeons and Umbreons, save the dead bodies that littered it in blood red. Silence. Not a sound was being made. Then my ears perked. There was a loud stomp, coming from behind thick bush at the far end. A head popped out.

A human.

Holding his gun out with one hand, a large net with the other. A middle-aged male human, at least I think he's middle aged. I don't know the humans' life span. He looked around first, somehow not bothered by all the blood and gore. He walked closer to the Espeon he shot. I thought then if it was dead… He hauled it between his shoulders with little effort, the net just touching the ground slightly. Walking away to god knows where, he disappeared from my view after a few seconds, leaving me all alone there, still unmoving.

Something moved at my back.

Kira, still out cold, suddenly shaking, feeling her bury her head on my soft fur, then stopped. Somehow, she reminded me that I should be getting out of here. Her life depended on me getting her out of here safe. The Cave wasn't an option anymore. And I didn't know where our healers had gone. Nobody left to ask for help.

But I would think about asking for help later.

Now, we'll just have to get out of here.

I turned my gaze away from the scene below me—

And I didn't even see it coming—

Not even given a second to avoid it—

Whatever it was, it slammed me head-on—

My breath leaving my lungs—

And I tumbled down the slope.

* * *

My body felt numb when I finally reached the bottom. I knew I was bleeding from the chest, the sharp rock the punctured me while I was falling still embedded inside. I can feel the blood pouring out of it and onto the ground. I couldn't feel the pain. Yet. But I will soon. It's only a matter of time. Time before we get captured, or killed. Or both.

The pain in my head slowly subsided, the sickening feeling leaving me. I found myself being pinned down, the weight of something heavy lying on top of me. I opened my eyes and lifted my head slowly to see what it was…

And I was almost snout-to-snout with an Umbreon.

Obviously my initial reaction was to scramble out off its weight. I tried to move my paws to see if I could push her off, but every movement I made burned like hell. And I'm so weak that I could barely lift anything. My whole body felt broken and bleeding.

That was quite a fall…

Fortunately, it was unconscious, with injuries far worse than mine. It was bleeding through its front right leg and back, both with slash marks, deep and bleeding. The blood contrasted from her black fur. It looked like they were made by claws. Its body shredded by claw marks, no doubt made by an Espeon.

I studied her closely. By the looks of it, it was still young. About my age.

And it was a female.

And her rings, they weren't the ordinary sunlight-yellow Umbreon rings.

Hers were dark blue, much like the sky as dusk passed. And if you look and it carefully, you can almost make out the distinct glow coming from it.

Her fur was soft and silky, tainted with blood. Her psyche was slender, and you can see that she's well-fed.

I didn't quite understand why she bothered me so much…

It just did…

Then I remembered something. Or someone. My chest suddenly heaved and tightened from panic and the sickening feeling returned with it almost at once. My head swerved from left to right, trying to find whom I was protecting. Whom I would die to protect.

Who might now be dead.

"Kira?" my voice was hard and strained, panic and terror etched in the single word.

Where is she?

Where the freaking hell is she?!

And there she was—

A few feet from where I lay—

Still unmoving—

Surrounded by a pool of blood.

* * *

My eyes widened and I swore I stopped breathing there for a second. My body went numb all over again—

"Kira!"

No—

No—

No—

Please no—

"Kira!"

I ignored the pain that stung when I forced myself up, knocking the Umbreon off me and saw her slumped on the ground beside me. I stood slowly, and yelped when I used my front left paw. It was bent in an awkward angle. I limped towards Kira's lifeless body, seeing it not move at all, my own shaking at the thought of her dead. And I feared the worst.

Please let her be alive.

Please…please…please…oh god please…

I suddenly tripped next to her and my face landed on the thick pool of blood. It was still warm… I stood again, not minding it drip down my chin and onto my body, and stood next to her and searched for the wound…

And she started breathing again…

She was breathing again—

Relief flooded me from the second time.

She's still alive.

Kira's still alive.

I turned her over slowly and looked for the wound, wound that was surely big and deep with all the blood…

But I found none.

Not even a small scratch on her body.

Just bruises here and there, but no wound.

The blood wasn't from her.

I looked around, and saw an Espeon a few feet from where she lay, lying in the pool of blood that was still oozing out of him. Three large slash marks on his neck. Huge enough that it appeared like his head was dangling off on one side and would snap clean of at any moment. His eyes were open, looking blankly in front of him—

And those eyes… emerald eyes… irises that I remembered ever so clearly.

It was him, the soldier, the Delta I saw inside the Cave before the war began. I remembered him, seeing him terrified, wanting not to die, yet willing to fight. I admired him…

Now he's dead.

And maybe, just maybe it would—

"Ooh, another one…"

That voice…

Those words sent chills down my spine.

Oh hell—

Frozen in the spot, I lifted my head—

A human in front of me—

His eyes crazed yet sharp—

Dressed in human hunter's gear—

Pointed at me was the tip of his gun—

_Move idiot!_

His fingers gently on the trigger—

I didn't move—

_I said move damn it!_

But I couldn't move—

I just can't—

Stupid—

"Hey there…" he whispered—

And he pulled the trigger.


	5. Caged

**Chapter 5: Caged**

"It's your turn now."

It's a voice, deep and smooth.

Calm.

"Time to wake up…"

A human.

It sounded once again.

A human was talking.

So clear inside of my head.

But there's only blackness all around me, drowning in its gaping void that might swallow you whole and leave you there in an endless sea of nothing.

Was I dead?

Why is there a human talking?

"I said get up."

It was serious now, sounding steely, but smooth as ever.

A small splash of light among all the darkness shone, and almost blinded by it.

Then disappeared.

Then silence.

I can't feel anything…

Can't see nothing…

Just silence…

Then a shout—

"I said get up!"

All the blackness became red like blood and pain exploded all over my body. So I wasn't dead after all… My body jerked and my eyes shoot open, but closed it again as the bright light around me that seemed brighter than the sun almost burned them to a crisp. The first thing I felt a searing headache, the pain that engulfed my… everywhere, then I coughed blood. The air that surrounded me was biting cold, which was weird because it's the middle of spring. My whole body was in agony, every nerve felt on fire. I wondered then when I would get used to it… My vision was blurry, and everything was just shimmering…

"Good. You're awake."

It's that voice.

It was calm again.

I looked up and saw a dark figure crouched before me, his face a complete blur. He was facing the light, so he looked nothing but a shadow to me. Then he stood and walked away. Slowly, my senses returned. Which was both good and annoying. Pain was ten times worse than before, and it stung like hell.

At least my vision was back.

I looked around from where I lay and found myself inside a metal cage big enough for someone like me. I was in a room, a large one, and around me, everything was all white, just drowning in the bright color. From the walls, the ceiling, the floors, even to the humans clothes. He was standing in front some kind of human machine. In some human made room in some god-forsaken place. He was pressing buttons on it, writing something and writing something down on a notebook. He seemed happy for some reason, a reason that I think was me. Then he stopped, as if noticing that I was staring at him, and stared right back at me.

Just staring at first.

Then he smiled.

He just smiled.

And there was something in that smile of his that's unnerving…

"I'll be with you in just a second…" he said, not taking his eyes of mine.

He looked like an ordinary middle-aged man, at least I think he's middle aged, I didn't know the difference human years are with Espeon years, with signs of sickness and death written all over his face. He didn't look like the human who captured us. No hair, skin a pale white fat. His eyes were jet-black. Intelligent, calm, and deadly. It was boring into me, my breath becoming fast for some reason…

And I flinched back with fear. Fear that came to me so sudden I practically whimpered.

There. something in his stare that's creeping at me, something I can't quite understand, but it's eating me alive.

He turned his attention back to his machine, but the feeling was still there.

For some reason, I can't breathe well. Weather it was because if him or the sour smell in the room, I didn't know.

_Just calm down, Logan…_ I thought to myself, _don't panic_…

I looked around the room. To my right was another cage, about the same size as mine, the sliver coating on it glinting in the bright lights. And it looked like someone was inside it.

A small, unmoving brown creature.

And my lungs suddenly felt grasped and strained.

No.

"Kira!""

I shot towards the end of my cage and put my paw out, desperately trying to get a hold on her cage not a meter away from mine.. She was sleeping and alright, she's alright, she's alright. But I needed to make sure. I stretched my paw out farther, my face already grinding on the metal bars of my cage, but it wasn't even halfway near hers.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her if I were you." said the human, setting his notebook down on top of is machine and made his way towards us and stuck his hand in Kira's cage and stroked her fur.

He was stroking Kira.

He was touching her.

And something inside me snapped.

I roared at him in rage. How dare he! How dare that human touch Kira! I'm gonna tear his fucking fingers apart one by one!

He saw my outburst, and just smiled at me. His vile smile, "You seemed quite attached to the this little one. David said that he found you trying to wake him up back in the forest. Is she your kit? And is that your mate?" He said, pointing at something on my left.

I followed it, and there I saw another cage just like mine. Inside it lay another Pokémon with black fur. The Umbreon from before, still unconscious like how I found her lying on top of me, like Kira was still now. So, she too was a victim…

My gaze returned to the human, who was _still_ stroking Kira's fur.

Which made me explode once more.

I lashed at him pathetically, my claws not even nearing him. "Keep your fucking hand off her!" I shouted, my words dripping with spite. I lashed, and lashed, and I knew he couldn't understand me, so I told him telepathically how exactly I felt.

He just laughed.

And if anything, I just got angrier.

"Quite a colorful language you got there." He said, not even taking it as a threat. Finally he removed his hand from Kira's cage, standing slowly, and looked at me, smiling sickly. He just stood there boring into me once again.

That look of his…

I tried to fight it. I really did. But slowly my anger was suddenly replaced by the stinging feeling of and slowly I cowered behind the back of my cage. A sound left my throat before I even knew what it was. Was I… was I whimpering?

I was.

I was _whimpering…_

He smiled once again, looking satisfied with my pitiful reaction, and returned to his machine.

What happened just then? It… it felt like I was scared. I should be angry at him for touching Kira. For capturing us. I should be furious. But his stare… no, his _eyes_… it was so terrifying and alarming at the same time, like it's drawing you near and you might just be swallowed by fear right then and there. It wasn't at all sweet or kind.

Not even freaking close.

I surveyed the room once more. The Umbreon was fast asleep, still unaware of the whole situation. I stared at her. She was the reason we got into this mess, the reason why Kira's still in danger. If she hadn't slammed onto me… if she hadn't… but… I feel sorry for h—

Wait…

What!?

Why on earth would I feel the slightest sympathy for her? She's an _Umbreon_. A creature despised by my kind for decades. And especially her, whom was the cause of all this. I should hate her. Be angry at her. Kill her even. That's how it should be. Should _always_ be between our kinds. Yes…

But I felt… sad.

Not only for her, but for Kira as well.

Nobody deserved this… nightmare. Not even her.

If Kira and I were to get out of here… What...? Should I bring her along with us? It's like inviting our own deaths. She could kill me and Kira. I could kill her first…

I don't know

I decided not to dwell in it now. We needed to escape. If there was even the slightest chance of escaping…

A loud clang made me look at the far end corner of the room, where a curtain concealing what's behind it. The human swiped it away and revealed a metal table that I've never seen before. It was gleaming in the bright light—

But most of it was covered in blood.

Chains hung on each corner, and I can tell that something's chained to it, but the human was blocking my view. I couldn't see anything but the drops of blood running to the ground. If only he could step aside… He seemed to me removing the thing on the chains, making circular motions on a small wedge on each one. After a few clinks at tweaks he lifted up with his hands and faced me—

Knowing well that I was watching him—

And holding with his right arm was the head of an Espeon—

Flesh hanging from the point where the neck was severed—

Eyeballs splattered out of the sockets—

And with gaping holes that oozed with blood—

I was so terrified of it that I practically jumped in the cage and scrambled towards the back.,a scream almost escaping from me. I looked at the head…

_Look away damn it!_

But I was still looking…

And I vomited…

The human laughed…

He was laughing…

And he threw the head in a container at the other end of the room, where the rest of the body parts where. They just piled up… Blood overflowing the too small container and tainting the white-tiled floor. it looked like the Espeon just exploded to several pieces. Some chunks where on the wall beside the table, dripping down to the floor. The human was wiping up the table.

And he was singing.

He's singing…

He was enjoying this…

He's freaking singing while cleaning Espeon body parts off the table and walls.

…He's a fucking monster…

Then he looked at me, and smiled that smile of his, and I cowered back again. Just cowered back and I know it's pathetic. He looked away, grinning like crazy and resumed cleaning.

I was silent. Not moving, not saying nothing, staring blankly in front of me. Just thinking what I had seen…

What the freaking hell did he do to that Espeon? Made it eat some kind of explosive material? Sawed him to pieces?

"Don't worry." he said, not taking his eyes off the table, still wiping out all the gore, "After I'm done here," Then he looked at me, eyes shining with madness…

"Your next."

* * *

He returned to his work and left me there, staring at him like he's death itself.

I'm next.

He was gonna do that to me…

I'm gonna die.

Splattered on the wall like the other.

And he's gonna sing while he wipes everything from my body parts and throw them into a container.

Shit.

"I really hope you're powerful enough to survive this experiment. Not like your friend there." he said, nearing my cage with gloved hands.

I looked at him. Powerful enough? What did he mean by that?

"It all depends on your psychic abilities, my little pet." He said, as if hearing my thoughts.

He crouched before my cage and pulled out a gun from his pocket, much similar to the one they used on me, and aimed it at me, his finger gentle at the trigger. There's no point in dodging it, the cage was too small to even move around.

And he fired.

And a small, metal cone like thing was sticking out of my back, the pain I hadn't even felt and needle on it was inside me. At first I thought it was poison, expecting that I'll die a slow death, but suddenly my body became numb. Everything was numb. I slumped down. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel anything.

What the hell did he do to me?

I could still think clearly, but I can't get a single body part to move. Not even my eyes.

And that's when everything became blurry.

Everything was just a big cloud of I could feel myself being picked up, my head dangling on one side, and laid on something. The metal table? The floor? I didn't know. My hearing was fuzzy and I can hear the human talking, but I can't understand a single word coming out of his mouth.

But the he said something that rang clear in my mind, despite all the blur and fuzziness…

"Good luck."

And I felt the sharp prick of a needle stabbing my chest.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my FF, and don't forget to leave a review! And if you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me :)**


	6. The Nightmare That Is Reality

**Hey again guys! I'm really sorry about the late update and on how short it is. But here you go! :) R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Nightmare That Is Reality**

The human placed the needle on another table beside where I was currently laying on, though a bit smaller, and made his way towards the computers at the far side of the room. He left me there, moaning in blurriness and now was pretty much annoyed by how little I can comprehend, yet moans were the only sounds I was capable of making at that moment.

At first I felt nothing, just the biting freeze of the metal table and the thick straps around my hands and feet. I didn't even know I was restrained. But what for? It wasn't like I could escape in the state I'm in. Precautionary measures perhaps.

But then slowly my chest started to burn, heating up like being placed near an open flame. Was I imagining things? A sudden thought made me think that I was on fire, but that was highly unlikely, right?

Right?

Soon the burning sensation spread over my hands and feet, adding to the strained feeling of being… restrained. Then to the rest of my body, the pain intensifying every second. And it was getting worse and worse.

A sound escaped from me, and I realized it was a shout. My shout. I can shout again. I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everything burned. Just burned. Every nerve, every inch of skin, every strand of fur on my body. Burn and burn and burn baby burn.

I was melting on the table.

And pressure started to build inside me, like my own blood now boiling hot inside my veins, trying to force its way out. I thought I was about to explode. Everything felt like popping out, feeling like my whole body was becoming bloated that with one punch I may end up splattered all around the room and it was all too much, all too much and I closed my eyes and screamed like I was dying.

And I kept on screaming.

I felt blood run down everywhere on my body, my snout, even my eyes and mouth. I can feel the liquid _seep_ towards my brain, hot as magma and engulfing everything and just burning and burning and I wanted it all just to stop please stop please stop—

And I just wanted to explode.

To get it over with.

Goddamn please!

It was like electricity made of liquid, circulating my brain and practically the rest of my body, feeling it burn, feeling it kill.

God please just let it kill me.

I was feeling everything.

Feeling every kind of pain.

I was dying…

But at the same time I felt so alive…

Just plain _alive_…

Then time stopped.

Everything stopped.

The pain, the pressure, the burning feeling—

Gone.

Just like that.

And that's when I blacked out.

Pain.

There was just pain.

I don't know why but it's just there.

But do I welcome it?

Would it be better if I didn't?

Would it be worse if I did?

It's a curse.

But at the same time it ain't.

It's a sign that you're alive.

But it also says you're still living in this nightmare that I call reality…

And it's just…

Just—

My eyes shot open and I jumped immediately to my feet, and with a loud _clang_ I was lying down again, this sudden pain just exploded on my head. What the hell did I just bump into? I gazed up and there was a roof. Or a ceiling. And I don't know what's happening and I just gazed around.

And I'm in a cage, ain't I?

I grabbed my head and felt the spot where I hit the cage. Sure to cause a bruise. And a freaking headache.

I was in a white room that was pretty much similar with the one where I was…

…but this one was emptier and cleaner. I don't know why but it made it seemed whiter and larger than it normally was, though it's obvious it's the same size as before. The lights in the room's ceiling casted bright lights, really bright lights that could blind you if you stared at it for a while and I have to shade my eyes. And the cage that was obviously made of metal was just gleaming brightly and I have to shield my eyes from it as well.

And for some reason, I didn't felt any different.

And from what happened to me, I expected it to.

Whatever that human did to me, almost killed me.

It should have killed me.

Like that other Espeon with his head—

(I tried not to think about it.)

But that was the problem ain't it? I'm still alive, still living and breathing and thinking and feeling, and there's nothing wrong with me, for the lack of a better term.

So what exactly did that human did to me?

And then I remember.

Oh god…

What if…

No…

What if…

What if he did it to Kira?

He injected her with…

Oh please no.

And my heart started to thump nervously and I was breathing hard and deep, worry and concern just bulging in my chest it felt like I was going to vomit and please let her be safe.

Please please please oh god please let her be alive and safe and sound…

I clutched my head once more, already feeling the growing pain in my temple. And my body started to ache as well, and I have to sit down to just prevent myself from falling on my face and to just calm down. Just calm down… I let seconds tick by and I thought about nothing and just closed my eyes.

_She's safe._ I said to myself. _She's safe…_

Then lifted myself to my feet carefully. And I gazed around the room.

And you know what? Other that the way too bright lights on the ceiling and the not big enough cage that carried me inside it, the room was one big plain nothing. Just white everywhere. The lights, the floor, the ceiling, the walls, the everything. The cage and I were practically the only different colors here. And you can barely make out the door at the far corner. You have to squint your eyes just to see it, blending effortlessly with the background.

I took a deep breath and saw a small but thick puff of smoke leave my mouth. The temperature here was biting and the coldness of it making me shiver, even with my thick pink pelt. It was like winter time here in this room, minus the snow but just as cold. Though the whiteness ain't being much of a difference now was it? I gripped the metal bars of the cage and felt how freezing it was.

If you were to stick your tongue on it, it would pretty much stick.

Unlike other rooms in human buildings I saw long ago near our territory, this didn't have any windows in it. So there's no way to tell what time of days it was. And not knowing was killing me. How long have I been here in this place? Two days? Three? Four? A week?

Just some reasons why I don't want to be knocked-out.

I looked at the near-invisible door, which was probably locked. I'm guessing it was the only way out, though guessing is just guessing right? I would have to make sure sooner or later.

But first I have to get out of this damned cage.

I looked at my cage which was the same size as me standing up in all fours. Maybe even smaller. I have seen cages before when humans catch forest Pokémon, about the same as my cage. And judging from what I remember, the lock was right about…

I pawed the bottom left most part of the cage bars facing the door.

And no locks.

I searched other parts of the cage. The top most parts, the other cage walls.

No nothing.

Crap.

So much for that.

Which brought us to plan B now didn't it?

The minute they open my cage door, I would seize the moment and turn everything into chaos. Then I would go out the door, find Kira, and—

_Slam!_

The door suddenly opened and it made me jump slightly. And I have a feeling this ain't a friendly visit. A human came bounding in, walking/dancing around the door, murmuring something incomprehensible, sounding as if he was actually _singing_, and turned around and closed it. I looked at his face.

He was a tall and round man, rounder than what a human should be, his belly just sticking out with no dignity whatsoever. His skin a slight pale tan, hair all frizzy and brown, eyes shining with madness like the rest of them. Typical. My eyes landed at what he was carrying.

It was another cage, though smaller and different from mine. It was painted jet black, barely reflecting the bright lights, about half the size of mine, the human holding it by a handle on top. I looked to see what the creature was inside.

And I saw brown fur.

And I clenched the metal bars of my cage.

Oh please…

He set the cage down with a clang a few feet beside me and crouched down, blocking my vision.

Please let it be…

And the human stood up, humming some tune, and danced his way out of the door, closing it loudly.

And my heart was aching…

I put my head the nearest as I can to the cage—

And I saw who was inside.

Please…

And it was Kira.

And my head began was racing and I was just so relieved it was Kira and I slumped down on the cage and I wasn't alone anymore and finally I could protect her again.

I can protect her.

And I looked at her sleeping form.

And my chest just pulled so much at what I saw I almost heaved.

Cause she wasn't sleeping at all.

One of her eyes was open—

Just barely—

And she was looking at me—

And she was breathing hard and way too fast—

Just too fast—

And that's when I saw the blood seeping through her cage on to the white floor.


	7. In The Eyes Of The Dark

**Hello again guys! I'm really, really sorry for the very long time it took me to update. I was having trouble finding the urge to continue my story, and even thought of discontinuing it. But ultimately, I found the inspiration, thanks to Spidermaster. Well, here it is! Enjoy :)**

**Oh yeah, this chapter is in the Umbreons POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: In The Eyes Of The Dark**

(The Umbreon)

_Two hours earlier_

I had never encountered humans before. When I was but a kit I had thought of them as a kind of myth. That they were told to be too smart. Back at the pack, I would hear stories about their cruelty to forest Pokémon, the way they force them into slavery just by putting them in that circular thing they call Pokéball. At first I thought it as an exaggeration, that they do not seem as evil as others picture them to be.

I did not picture them to be animals, that they do as they please just for the sake of it, or rather the satisfaction they were so eager to taste. I have met an Umbreon in particular back at the pack, albeit he was of age already. He used to be a human's Pokémon, one that was captured in the midst of battle. He pictured his experiences with his human. At first he did not trust the human, seeing him as hostile for what he did to him, but he said, as time went by they began understanding each other, told the times of joy and companionship they shared, the feelings of importance to each other. He conveyed his stories in such a way that I had almost craved it. At that time, the thought of being a human's Pokémon crossed my mind, a thought the elders would definitely despise and would regard as foolish.

I had pictured them as highly advanced, far superior beings that rule the world we inhabit, that these smart creatures would just be ideal for attaining prosperity and balance, that the rumors about how despicable they are were just wicked jokes. And maybe we could live in peace with them.

But by god I was so terribly wrong.

I watched as the human I front of me unchained the Espeon on the table and put him back into the cage. His body was covered in blood, dark red streaks upon his sleek pink fur, matching the vivid color of the gem on his forehead. He was still alive, seeing his soft chest move in an irregular pace that you cannot almost see. What the human did to him I did not know, but that was the least of my problem.

My eyes moved towards the human, who disregarded me (Thank god) as if I was not even there. His wicked half smile just painted on his face was directed to the Espeon. He seemed happy about something. Maybe the fact that the Espeon did not explode into a million pieces like the one I saw before. The one he cleaned like it was just food that was spilled.

The image still burned in my mind.

Carefully and quietly I shifted inside my small cage as to not catch his attention. He closed the cage of the Espeon and closed the latch. Picking it up like it weight nothing at all, he opened the door at the far corner, revealing just black beyond it. I hadn't noticed it before. And just like that he was gone.

Bringing him the Espeon to do god knows what to him.

But at least he did not make much contact with me. In fact he did not mind me at all. Why was that though? Why capture me when they have no agendas concerning myself? But I dear hope that there is none. Or maybe they have something in mind for me later. I shiver at the thought.

I gazed around the room, having never seen the insides of a human building before. Everything was plain white, save the bloodstains on the metal table, the floor and the walls. You could not even see the door with all the white around us blending in with such uniformity. Everything was rather bland.

The temperature, however, was so low that I could see the puffs of breath coming out of me. It was cold as winter time in the forest, save the barren trees, the barren bushes and, pretty much everything else. How they made this room so cold I did not know. Human technology, really, was a match to Pokémon powers, and just as destructive.

To my left, still sleeping inside her cage was the little Eevee that Espeon was carrying back in the forest. I could tell that she was hurt. Dried blood stained her almond fur, and a small cut by her front paw.

I sat back towards my cage, the feeling of fear and desperation disappearing suddenly. I asked myself, then, how I got in this horrible situation.

I was right there, in the forest, striking down any Espeon I saw. Our leader, Darque, had announced late last night of our surprise attack at the Espeon camp in the morning, that they would be so caught off guard by it that they would not be able to recover from the surprise and we would win the battle in mere minutes. Yet that was not the case, is it? Indeed the Espeons are strong and willful Pokémon. We charged into their camp with sheer determination and resolve, some even screaming as they charged. And that's when the bodies started to fall. They managed to draw us back at mere seconds of out arrival, was pinned down right smack in the middle of their pack. I was hacking to no end, slashing and attacking every Espeon I saw. I despised them, you see, the reason only for me to know.

Yet even with my doubled effort, our numbers decreased dramatically, and in no time at all, I was surrounded. Escape proved impossible, for they circled me from all sides, an opening nowhere to be seen. I had thought it was all over, that we had lost.

_Bang!_

The sound so loud and sudden I stifled a yelp. It echoed through the whole forest, sounding as if it came from all directions. I saw bird Pokémon suddenly flying away from the trees, hundreds of them, as if their home was ablaze and they were escaping the flames. My attackers looked towards the sky, and so did I. One of the Espeons to my left spoke through the silence that followed, "What the hell was that?"

The much smaller Espeon beside him answered, "No idea."

They continued to stare at the sky, still wondering what the sound was. Not paying any attention to me. Perfect. This was exactly what I needed. Now that they were distracted I readied myself, preparing for a jump to my left, seeing as the path leads deeper into the forest. Maybe, just maybe I could loose th—

_Bang!_

The sound echoed once again, and this time it was closer. A few of my assailants jumped back in fear. Even I shrunk back a bit. And this time, I too remained still to know what the sound was.

And from somewhere, a someone voiced loud and clear where the sound came from, "Humans!"

And that single word brought everyone into a silent panic. The Espeons surrounding me stared at each other for a second, disbelief and fear crossing their faces, and the next running away deeper into the forest, ultimately leaving me out in the open. Everyone scrambled to different directions, some tripping, some pushing others out of there way, not even minding if there was an enemy near them. One single thought formed in every single mind:

To get the hell out of there.

And the next thing I knew, I was running as fast as I can. Not sure where I was headed to, just away from here. The results of battle was still evident around us, bodies littered everywhere. On trees on the small river that separated our pack from the Espeons', which now blood red in color, even on small caves. But it was like desire of war just disappeared, replaced by instantaneous terror and panic. Suddenly we were not enemies anymore. We were all prey.

Then I found myself running towards a small hill where the trees began to rise upwards, right beside the not so steep edge. The area here seemed to be untouched and free from any indication of battle. There was no smell of blood, no bodies, and no signs of destruction.

I had been running for some time now, god knows how long, passing through areas in the forest still unknown to me. It would be impossible for the humans or anyone to reach me. And why would they be in the first place?

I just kept running.

Yet just to make sure, I glanced to my back, but found no one. No one was following me, human nor Pokemon. I breathed a sigh of relief, though barely unnoticeable through my hard panting. They're gone. I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm safe. And I had never been so scared in my life.

My gaze returned to my front…

And the next thing I knew my head bumped into something so hard I was knocked out instantly, not even having the time for the pain to register.

The last thing I knew was the blurred image of an Espeon tumbling beside me as we rolled down the hill, and the blackness took over.

My eyes were still closed when I noticed an immediate change. I was shivering. For the first time in my life, I was really shivering. I had experienced two winters in my lifetime, yet both times my thick black fur kept me warm and cozy from the harsh cold. But this was different. Whatever I was lying in, it was as cold as the air around me. Slowly I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by white. It was so sudden that I had to shut them again, yet accompanied with the blinding was the throbbing of my head. What hell happened to me? The last thing I knew was—

This time my eyes snapped open as the memories came flooding back. The forest, the war…

The Humans.

Oh no…

No… no! Oh god no! I bolted to my feet and I looked around me, desperately wishing that I was still back in the forest, lying on the ground where I was knocked out. But no. Everything was white. Around me was white. But it was not snow. I was in a room with nothing in it. And I was inside what was obviously a cage. The black metal in full contrast with the white room, so cold to the touch it felt like obsidian ice. My head whipped from left to right, feeling as if I might heave at any moment. There was no one. No exit. No nothing. I was trapped.

Captured by humans.

Then a groan sounded behind me. Startled for a second at the sudden voice, I looked behind, finally noticing another black cage that was just sitting there, albeit a bit smaller about a few feet away from me. My panicked state earlier must have caused me to miss it. The cage was at the edge of the room, were the light barely touched the insides of the cage. Cautiously, I peered inside, whishing desperately that it was a fellow Umbreon that was captured.

I squinted my eyes so that I can get a better view.

But inside was not an Umbreon. And the answer came from my mouth before I could even comprehend it.

"An Eevee."

As if called, the little Pokémon stirred awake.

Slowly but surely, her eyes began open. I caught glimpse of her cream colored irises before she suddenly shut them once more, also blinded from the invading light as I was. Yet she opened them again, this time making sure her eyes adapt to the bright radiance. Surveying the surrounding she was now forced in, she clearly cannot remember the event prior to this, seeing her face contort with an oblivious look.

Then her eyes landed on me.

And she stifled a loud yelp and jumped back to the ends of her cage, eyes obvious of terror and panic, looking straight at me as it pierced my very being. I gave her a calming look, hoping to ease her present state. I took a step forward to assure that I am no threat, but she just whimpered more and closed her eyes, still pushing at the edge of the cage even though she could not move anymore.

"P…please…don't…hurt…m…me…"

Her voice was so scared and weak that I felt sadness wash over me.

She was afraid of me. That was obvious. But why? I have done nothing to her! She should be afraid of the humans, not me. Could she not see the situation she was in? What _we_ were in? But I could feel her, see her desperately clinging to the bars at the edge of her cage like it would save her from me.

The sight of it just breaks my heart.

I took on the calmest voice that I can muster, "Please, little one. I would not hurt you."

But she just shook her head and held on to the bars even tighter.

Then I noticed the blood on her fur. Tiny drops of dried blood matting her cream-colored pelt into clumps. A sense of worry ignited my senses immediately. She was hurt! Someone had hurt her!

Then she opened her mouth to speak, her voice barely audible that it looked like she was talking to herself, "Bad…Umbreon…"

And the comprehension hit me like a rock on my head.

Why had not I thought of it before? She was from the Espeon pack. So she was definitely afraid of Umbreons. And as I gazed on the dried blood on her pelt, realization struck me once more. Moments earlier she looked like I was about to attack her. And flashes of the battle back the forest circled my mind.

An Umbreon had did this to her. Someone from my pack attacked this innocent Eevee. The thought of it made my skin crawl.

I placed a paw on my cage, looking at her with assuring eyes. I have to calm her down, tell her I was a friend, not an enemy. "Please, calm down. I won't hurt you."

She remained eyes closed, but her shaking seemed to have stopped. I extended a paw from my cage, almost near enough to touch her cage.

"Please."

Finally her eyes opened slowly, gazing at me still with fear, but at least she was now looking at me.

"You…won't hurt me?"

I shook my head, "Never."

She uncurled from her position and stood, looking warily at my extended paw. Her eyes landed on my face and I put on a smile, which seemed to relieve her, and back to my paw. Unhurriedly, she lifted her front left paw and touched mine. I held it with no force at all. Her fur was so soft it even calmed my nerves down.

She looked at me once more and smiled, "My name is Kira!"

I tilted my head slightly, being a little surprised at the sudden change of character. But she was a kit after all. Such changes were natural.

I smiled back at her, "My name is—"

_Slam!_

With a startled yelp, my paw disconnected with Kira, looking at the door that suddenly flew open. Kira immediately scrambled back to the confines of her cage, looking as startled as I was. I too stepped back, sensing instant danger.

A human came in, bounding inside as if he was dancing. I had pictured humans the way Darque described them back at the pack.

Well—

Umm—

Yeah…

This was one ugly human.

It was definitely male, looking about forty years in human age, if I was not mistaken. With no hair at the crown of his head, eyes raven-black and mad, skin so pale one might think he was just a corpse, dotted with scars, burns or other ailments I could not think of. But just looking at his eyes made my spine prickle. There was something with this human that was unnerving.

He bounded inside, at first not minding us, and closed the door just as hard as he opened it. Then he looked at me first, looking definitely crazy-mad, at Kira, and right back to me.

Then he spoke, his voice so high-pitched and harsh it befits his fanatical appearance, "Well what do we have here!? Fine new specimens!" The laugh that followed was alarming in so many levels I have inch back in fear.

He bent down before my cage, his face leveling up to mine, "Unfortunately for you and fortunately for me, I have orders from the boss!" He put up a sad tone of voice, "We wouldn't want to disappoint the boss now do we?"

Then he stood up and reached something in his upper clothing, pulling out some kind of red and white ball that I immediately recognize. Pushing the button in the middle, the ball flew open and a bright red beam of light emanated from it, making contact with the ground and forming a single body.

"Say hello to my Mightyena, Omega!"

In cue, the Wolf-like Pokémon growled menacingly, showing off his fangs and claws that were definitely razor-sharp. "Why did I name my Mightyena such, you ask?" the human said, even though none of us made a sound. "Omega is the last letter of the Greek alphabet, you see. A forgotten language. And he might as well be the last Pokemon you see."

The human then bent at Kira's cage, opening the door. Kira was scrambling at the edge of her cage again, like what she did earlier, screaming at the human to go away. I stood to my feet at once and panic started to eat my insides.

"What are you doing? Get away from her!"

The Mightyena gazed at me pounced to my cage and looked at me straight in the eyes, the blood-red color just boring itself rendering me paralyzed in fear. He seemed to snicker as he spoke, "The boss gave us orders to maim the Eevee. Unfortunately, not to kill him. Don't worry, you'll get a nice view from your cage."

Grabbing Kira by the scruff, the human tossed her out of the cage and onto the wall behind him. Kira landed on hard, trying to stand up, but was completely dazed.

"Kira!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

But the Mightyena was ignoring me, and the human cannot understand me at the least bit—

"DON'T DO THIS!"

Omega then cornered Kira into the far left side, claws extended and ready for the kill—

"PLEASE!" Hot tears sprang from my eyes as I gripped my cage even tighter—

And Omega raised his paw—

"NO!"

And brought it down on Kira.

With a yelp she stumbled sideways—

"STOP!"

And Omega slashed her again—

Blood spraying everywhere—

"Please…" and I slumped down on my cage.

And I was crying—

No… please no…

And Omega slashed again—

And again—

And again—

And Kira didn't yelp this time—

Her eyes were half open—

She was still alive—

Still breathing—

Her blood spilling on the floor—

Too much blood—

"No…"

The human grabbed her by the scruff once more, and threw her inside her cage. He stood up as if he did an amazing job, "That went well!"

I jostled to her cage and grabbed the bars, "Kira!"

But she didn't move.

She just breathed.

"Oh god Kira…"

The human lifted her cage and headed for the door. He grabbed his Pokeball and pressed the button once more, and the Mightyena disappeared in a flash of red light. Opening the door with a slam, he turned to face me—

And he smiled.

And stepped out to the blackness beyond the door and slammed it shut.


	8. Eris

Hello Everyone! Again, I'm so sorry for the long time it took me to update. I have to work, even though its summer and I'm not even 18 yet! Well, at least I got this done. School starts next week, so expect later updates, and I'm saying sorry in advance. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Eris**

My chest gave such a leap and I thought I was gonna hurl. I held my breath and I just froze. It took me about a second to register what I was seeing, and the panic just engulfed my very being.

Because blood—

_Kira's_ blood—

Blood never meant to be spilled—

Was just pouring out of her black metal cage—

Pouring right out of _her—_

And her breathing was ragged, like she was _forcing_ air in her lungs.

And I shouted her name—

"KIRA!"

But she couldn't even raise her head to look at me.

And her body—

Oh god…

Her body had slash marks…

_Claw_ marks…

From her face—

To her sides—

Even her tail—

Pouring red—

She was attacked.

And I grabbed the bars of my cage and I was reaching my paw out towards her even though her cage was too far and my face was pressed on my cage and I grunted in frustration and I can't reach her and I began clawing the bars, slashing them and hoping that they would break, but it would be like slicing a stone wall.

"Kira!"

She was dying—

Kira was dying—

And I felt so helpless now that my eyes were fogging.

And I kept clawing and punching and using my powers on the cage—

And it did absolutely nothing.

And I shouted, "Help! Please!"

And I looked at the door, hoping that someone would come to my calls even though I knew they would have no idea what I was screaming about.

"Help! God, please someone help!"

But none answered.

"Help please!"

My voice was cracking—

Please…

Help…

"Anyone…"

Kira…

No…

And the most amazing thing happened.

The door opened.

And a human came in.

Different from before.

And I bolted in my cage and I began shouting once more, "Please! Save her!"

But it was impossible for him to understand me. He can't. He'll just hear my grunts and yelps and not mind at the least, thinking that I was just another crazed Pokémon. He might not even look at me.

And a thought crossed my mind and my chest rises.

Psychic Pokémon have telepathy.

Would it work on humans?

I know it wouldn't. It only works on Pokémon. It was impossible.

But I have no choice now, do I?

Oh god please work.

"_Help her please!"_ I thought, creating the words in my head and practically slamming them into his.

Hear me please…

And he stopped moving. And he slowly turned and gazed at me. He heard me. He really heard me. And new hope rises in me it made me dizzy and I tried again, _"Save her!"_

And he followed my gaze.

And he understood.

He understood me.

He looked at Kira's cage.

And his eyes became so wide it might just to fall to the ground.

"What the…?" he said, looking really horrified, "Who the hell did this?"

And he bent down and opened Kira's cage, stepping on her pool of blood, and my heart just clenched with dread at the sight of it. She brought Kira out slowly, careful not to touch her wounds. And she was panting in his arms, eyes half open, struggling to stay alive.

And I just can't bear the sight of her and it's just ripping me into two…

"_Please help her! I'll do anything. Please…" _I thought, though the human didn't seem to mind me anymore, opening a box that I never knew he held when he came here. He started putting things out, placing on the floor what I knew to be bandages and things needed for stitching wounds. Kira moaned through her closed mouth and I knew she was in terrible pain in the state she was in.

The human began stitching her cuts, swiftly yet with much care. He seemed to be an expert at this.

He put out a large rag and began padding it on her fur, wiping off her blood that was still dripping, and I can tell that even after all the human did to save her, a pool of blood that size meant that it was too late.

That I had failed to protect her.

I was pacing in my cage, sweat coating my fur and it was making me shiver. I was breathing so hard the puffs of smoke coming out of me thickened and my heart was aching and I was on the verge of tears and my chest was pulling on me so hard it might just tear open and consume me.

The human was now blocking my view and I can't see the least bit what he was doing to her.

"Shit!" he suddenly said.

My paws grabbed the bars of the cage before I even knew it and I was looking at the human. Saying something like that meant that the situation is worse that it ought to be. And boy that's saying something.

"Damn it! I need blood."

I don't understand what the hell he was saying but I just had to ask him.

"_Why? What's wrong?"_

I know the question is so stupid that I want to punch myself right then and there but I just had to ask him, I had to ask him, and please please please god please let Kira be ok…

"I've stitched all of the wounds and the bleeding seemed to have stopped, but she lost too much blood. I need to get her to the lab for transfusion." He says to me, not bothering if I even understood him. And without sparing another thought he grabbed some white cloth from the pocket on his clothing and encased Kira in it with great care, grabbing his box and rushed out of the door.

And I was left there, feeling the cold bear down on me worse than before that it was painful. And I was still breathing hard and my paws were going numb by clutching the bars so hard and I slumped down on the cage with fear and desperation eating my insides.

I began to feel pressure inside my head but it wasn't painful and I felt like I need to punch something and I began pacing again and I think I'm about to throw up and I need to… I need to just…

I put my paws to cover my head and screamed at the top of my lungs.

And I stayed there for a few seconds.

And it was so silent it was deafening.

And the door opened once more.

I looked, hoping to see the man that saved Kira and that he would tell me she was alright, and that she's not—

But it wasn't him.

It was the man from before.

The one who brought Kira here.

Who brought her bloodied and dying.

And he was carrying another cage, and my paws were already numb from the bars I didn't even know I was still gripping. Please let that not be Kira inside.

And it wasn't her.

And my fear and desperation was suddenly replaced by shock and understanding and pure, undiluted anger. Just as he opened the door he looked around the white room, staring at the blood on the floor for a few seconds, and smiles as he expected that someone would take Kira's cage.

Which also means he was the one responsible for what happened to her.

He put down the cage he was holding just a few feet from mine, but my eyes was trained into his. This human hurt Kira, hurt her with obviously no reason at all. And I can feel my paws grip the bars tighter and tighter and I didn't even knew I was hissing at him.

I'll kill this human.

Kill him for what he's done to Kira and me.

He sees me seething at him, not dropping my gaze and I barred my fangs.

And his smile just got even bigger.

"Seems that Mr. Briar got his hands full at the moment." He said, looking at me like I'm his next meal, "I don't think that Eevee's gonna make it though. The wounds Omega gave her are rather… deep."

He walked closer to my cage and bent down, my eyes that same level as his. Without thinking I stuck my arm out and slashed at his face, but he was still a bit too far away from my reach.

And he just laughs and laughs.

"Though I can't say such yet. His skills in healing are rather unmatched." He stood and headed to the door, but looked back just as he stepped out, that creepy smile if his still on his damn face, "You two get along now."

And he closes the door and left me more confused and angry.

You two?

I looked at the cage the human brought in.

And lying down on its cage, eyes wide in horror and fear, shivering from either cold or dread, or both, staring down her paws—

Black fur so vivid it hurts my eyes—

An Umbreon.

He brought an Umbreon.

And the realization just made my stomach churn.

And her eyes met mine.

And rage just consumed every bit of me—

"YOU!"

Even at that one word it inched back as I glared at it. She was afraid of me. The Umbreon was afraid of me.

Good.

"How dare you hurt Kira!" I shouted, "She's just an Eevee godammit! Why the hell would you hurt her?"

At this it rises, no, _she _rises, voice equally matching mine. "What? I did not hurt her!"

"Shut up!" I shouted and my voice was just seething pure rage, "I saw what your kind did back in the forest. I saw one of you tried to _kill_ her!"

"But I—" she stared but I wasn't gonna let say another word.

"Don't you _even_ try to deny it! You're all just murderers!"

And she _really_ rises at this, "How dare—"

"I said shut up!"

And she punched the cage so hard I jumped back in surprise.

"Would you just stop fucking screaming at me for a second?! First of all, I did not hurt her. A Mightyena did." She slumped down on her cage, slowly easing out. I weirdly was too. "The human who brought me here was its master. And…"

She stopped, eyes slowly drifting down in her paws, and that broiling emotions inside me slowly disappeared, even though I didn't want it to. "I… I saw it happen."

"You saw her got attacked?!" I practically screamed, "Why the hell didn't you stop it?!"

She glared at me, "I was trapped in a freaking cage! I screamed and screamed and _screamed_ for them to stop but… but I…" and her voice softened once more, "I just… I can't…"

And she covered her face with her paws, "I just cried and begged, and I just can't do anything." Then she looked at me in the eyes, and I saw…

I saw…

Sadness.

"I promised her I wouldn't hurt her. She even told me her name." she said, "But I couldn't even protect her…"

I tried to make my voice sound heavy and threatening, but the look on her face… all that sadness that seemed genuine, I can't seem to do it, "You promised you wouldn't hurt her?"

She nodded, and I still can't believe I'm having a conversation with her kind, "I said I would never hurt her. I held her hand, and she was so nice to me, even though I was an Umbreon. She looked so innocent…"

She looked down on her paws, paws that were already clenched, "And then the door opened and that human came in. He looked down at me and he said he had orders to maim the Eevee, not kill it." And she looked at me once more, "And he was even _disappointed_ he couldn't kill her! How could anyone _feel_ that way?"

I looked away. I can't stand to look at her, with all that sadness and regret that's obvious. I want to be angry at her. I want to _hate_ her. But with everything she's saying and everything that happened to Kira… can I even trust her? Should I even believe what she's saying? She's an Umbreon, for god's sake. What everyone in the pack, mother or father, old or young, told me was to never trust an Umbreon. Never. But… now I…

And she see's that doubt in my face, doubt of me believing every word she was saying, and that anger from before flashed on her face, "You don't believe me, do you?"

I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off, "Do you?"

I sighed. I looked around the room, the whiteness still blinding me. There's really nothing to do now is there? She, Kira and I are prisoners. Caged Pokémon. Bound, caged and chained. Waiting for the humans to do god knows what to us. One thing is obvious than the rest, though.

We have to get out of here, Kira and I.

I still don't know about the Umbreon.

She looked so scared…

And there's a small fluttery feeling that sparked my chest that I immediately smacked out.

I really don't have a choice now, do I? I have to trust her, for now. Things might go out of hand without help, and right now, the situations worse than what I can even comprehend.

Plus, there's Kira to worry about.

God please let her be ok…

I sighed again, "Fine. I believe you."

She nodded in acceptance, suddenly unable to look at me in the eye, "I really hope she's ok. Where did they take her?"

I laid down on my cage, suddenly feeling the cold all over again, coming back at me with a vengeance. I told her what happened when the human brought Kira here, shivering halfway through the story, how the other human tried to heal her and took her away somewhere.

She cocked her head, "Wait the human helped her? Why?"

I shook my head, not knowing the answer myself. "Maybe he's different from the other. He was good at it though, the healing. I saw it, his hands where moving so fast… Kira might still be alive."

A moment of silence fell after that sentence, where both of us not looking at the other. No sounds where made, just the slight whisper of our breathing, accompanied by the small puffs of smoke with every breath. I can tell that she too has mixed feelings about us talking to each other. I can see her now as… well… I don't know how I see her.

That's the question now, isn't it?

Is she really my enemy, or an ally? I don't think now's the time to think about past rivalries, even something so old and intricate such as ours. Thinking things like that will get us nowhere near escaping here.

But if the time calls for it, if she suddenly betrayed us, I'll definitely kill her, no hesitation at all.

But why do I get the feeling that she won't do something like that at all?

She's a fighter, I can tell that much. She has the right build, the muscles. Though her unusual blue rings strikes a difference. She looked strong yet agile, and looked like she can defend herself no problem, which in her case is a big plus.

Which also means she's a lot harder to kill.

If she decided to turn on us—

If she hurt Kira in any way—

I'll personally tear her throat open.

"Eris."

My eyes darted to hers, "What?"

"Eris." She repeated, "That's my name."

And the look she was giving me meant she was waiting for me to say mine.

And my mouth opened before I even meant it to, "Logan."

And the door opened once more.

And the human who took care of Kira walked in slowly—

His white shirt stained in blood—

He's holding Kira in a white cloth with both hands—

And the look in his eyes just ripped me into two.


End file.
